


Oh To Be (Yearning for Farm Life)

by chaserwolf21148



Category: God I miss the days when you could show up to a stranger's farm - s4mm4n, Original Work
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay yearning, M/M, Yearning, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaserwolf21148/pseuds/chaserwolf21148
Summary: a little gay yearning inspired by that tumblr post about being a farmhand and the farm owner's son sharing whiskey and savoring it while looking at you
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Oh To Be (Yearning for Farm Life)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me rambling in my notes app :)

Oh to be a farmers's daughter, spending my days carin' for the animals and children and bakin' breads and pies for the family and one day the sweet potato pie on the windowsill with its fluttering cream curtains goes missing and I wipe my hands on my apron, still dropping some flour on my bare feet and the wooden floor and when I go outside to investigate I find a girl covered in dirt and grime huddled under the window, frantically eating the pie and I invite her inside and ask what her name is and she says "I don't want the one my mam gave me, she tried to drown me as a wee girlie" and so the kiddos name her Amber on account of her amber eyes but I just call her Sweetie Pie and she lives with us, herdin' the sheep but she comes home to a meal made with care and a secret kiss in the pantry and my daddy starts talkin' finding me a man to start my own farm with but he don't know 'bout me an' Sweetie Pie so she and I run away and start our own farm and I do the cookin' and cleanin' and she does the farm work and we hire help boys who glance at each other at the dinner table like I don't notice and every day Sweetie Pie comes home to a meal made with love and a kiss in the doorway

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and are now filled with gay yearning


End file.
